


i thought i didn't deserve a home

by barmaid



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Gen, except its genuinely my headcanon..., post-reunion, so its terribly self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barmaid/pseuds/barmaid
Summary: Misha is not dead, has never been truly dead, and yet every morning he finds himself surprised he’s still here.Misha, Hisoka, and finding a place to come back home to.
Relationships: August & Mikage Hisoka, August & Mikage Hisoka & Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	i thought i didn't deserve a home

**Author's Note:**

> for those who dont know: misha is august. august is misha. its his codename in the same way december is hisoka and april is chikage, so for the personal connection and artistic liberties i use it for this fic
> 
> the thought of august coming back after the organization storyline is over in canon timeline hurts so bad, i have a lot of thoughts on this but like i unironically want them to un-die him

Misha is not dead, not anymore, and yet each day he wakes up feels like a bucket of water is dumped on his head.

He still expects to squint his eyes open to grey walls and barred windows after all this time, recoiling in shock when the sun hits his eyes through the window. Misha is not dead, has never been truly dead, and yet every morning he finds himself surprised he’s still here.

The alarm clock by his side reads somewhere around 11:08, definitely too late for  _ him _ to be starting the day, but Hisoka sighs away next to him, clearly already exhilarated at the prospect of waking up before noon. Misha shakes him a little, once, twice, before he remembers that Decemberー Hisoka, won’t budge without a marshmallow to bribe him. 

It definitely feels like he’s been gone for longer than two years.

Hisoka wakes up without the marshmallows, eventually, after twenty minutes and a bit of poking and prodding to the face. He’s clearly unamused already, and Misha would feel slightly more bad if he wasn’t still riding the high of taking things like this back in; like he hasn’t finally,  _ finally _ gotten his family back and everything he ever could’ve wanted. (He’s trying to start a new family here, too. If Hisoka and Chikage get to live as themselves, then he gets to as well. It’s only fair.)

He drags Hisoka by the ear (Hypothetically, getting Hisoka from place to place is a bit like calling a dog without a leash,) to the dining hall. He starts the stove without thinking about it, digging in the pantry for something to make. He settles on a half-empty box of pancake mix with a cartoon bear on the front, and he half-heartedly skims the directions on the side. By the time the mix even hits the pan, Hisoka is sleeping on the table again.

“Wake up, wake up,” Misha whispers across the kitchen, dragging circles through the batter while he hums. “C’mon, or I’m gonna get April down here.”

He stutters at the word April for a moment, and suddenly he’s back on that oceanside cliff half past midnight. The spray of waves still hits him from how high up he is in his memory, but somehow the sound of Hisoka hitting the water is muffled by the wind. It’s the same scene he’s replayed in his mind over and over for the past year, but… Was that inappropriate? Is he unearthing a past both of them would rather forget?

“Mmm… At least it’s not Arisu. Chikage would probably let me sleep here.”

The slight deflection is all Misha needs to calm his nerves, and the sound of his spatula tapping the rim of the pan is enough to keep his thoughts occupied for a while. He’s not ready to talk about any of these thoughts with them yet, and he doesn’t know when he will be, but something tells him that they’ll wait. They waited before, and while he’s only here out of some divine circumstance, he wants them to know that the same string that brought them back together will allow him to open up one day.

“Thank you,” Misha says to the pan, and he doesn’t even know what he’s saying it for.

“Mmm,” Hisoka mumbles eloquently, and Misha feels that a piece of the normalcy he’s been craving has popped back into place.


End file.
